


Yes, of course

by Stralia_Harker



Series: Giving it Their All [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Just a sweet little something from these two for Valentine's day.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Giving it Their All [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880374
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Yes, of course

“So I guess this means you won’t be walking me down the aisle then?”

Billy let out a snort and smiled from where he was sitting, barely stifling his laugh. They’d done a favor to Nancy and Jonathan and allowed them to document their engagement. Nancy made the announcement on her blog, Jonathan’s picture’s helping to paint the picture. Billy particularly liked the one of Steve’s surprised face, eyes shining, as he realized what was happening. It had taken a lot of planning, Billy having recruited Nancy to help him. 

Jonathan had asked Steve to be a part of a photo project he was working on, then asked him to convince Billy as well. He’d told Steve it was set up to catch candids of real couples, to catch the secret moments between them. Billy had to fake disinterest, really he wanted to smile ear to ear. Now that Steve had agreed all he had to do was get the place set up. The shoot lasted about three days, heading to a few locations. Jonathan would send them some of the raw prints, Steve fawning over some of the more romantic ones. Billy was kind of in awe, finally seeing exactly how he looked at Steve. Now he knew what everyone meant. 

On the last day, they had gone to the beach, getting a few shots of them in the water. They headed back to their house for some diner and to get the last few pictures that Jonathan wanted. While Steve was cooking Billy went to check that everything was set up. He was happy the room looked perfect, Jonathan taking some shots of the set up before Billy and Steve went in. After dinner, Billy said Jonathan wanted to take some pictures of his music room so they headed off. A few minutes later, Billy called for Steve. 

As Steve entered the room his eyes went wide, hanging from the ceiling were various papers, Billy motioned for Steve to pull one down. Each paper had a reason Billy loved Steve, once he read the last one he turned to look at Billy, who was now down on one knee. He had a look of surprise and absolute adoration on his face as he nodded at Billy, dropping the last paper. Jonathan got a shot of it, Billy’s script reading “Will you marry me?” It had been a beautiful moment, Jonathan had even managed to get a shot of the fond look on Nancy’s face as she watched the two men. She had the announcement and accompanying pictures up the next day. 

Suffice it to say Steve received a very angry call that evening. He had his feet propped in Billy’s lap while he listened to his father rant and rave, carrying on about the family name and how dare he marry another man. His father has spluttered out an incoherent response at his quip, then carried on about immorality and indecency. Before going on a rant about the sanctity of marriage. 

“You can’t marry another man, it’s just not natural. We raised you better than this Steven.” His father griped.

“Well, first of all, you didn’t raise me, nannies did till I was 12 then it was me and tv. “ 

“I can’t believe you would shame the family name.” 

“I’m taking his name so calm down.” They had decided Steve was going to take Billy’s last name to spite both their father’s.

“What?! Who’s going to carry on the family name. I had hoped you’d have a child that would turn out halfway decent and make me proud.”

“Well, maybe you can ask Nellie or Connor. Also if we chose to, we can adopt or get a surrogate.” Nellie and Connor were Steve’s half brother and sister, the main reasons his mother had started tagging along with his father.

“I can’t believe you’d make a mockery of something as sacred as marriage.” 

“That’s rich coming from a man who gave me two half-siblings and who has slept with every secretary he’s ever had,” Steve said dryly. Billy had abandoned his magazine, massaging Steve’s feet as he listened to him shoot down all of his father’s arguments

“Steven.”

“Dick.” Billy let out a chuckle at that. He liked watching Steve press his father’s buttons. “Look, dad, I have to go. I have an early day. Say hi to mom for me.” 

“I think it went well,” Billy laughed. 

“Honestly it was better than I thought. Maybe it’s because I quit caring what he thought a while ago. How did Neil take it?” 

“My information is third hand, Max said Susan told her he’s furious.” 

“He’s probably gonna have an aneurysm when I change my name.” 

“Damn shame. I'll make sure Max lets it slip. ” Billy leaned over, smiling as he kissed his fiance.


End file.
